Clawheart88
Clawheart88 is a popular user in Kart Kingdom. Her story all starts when before she joined Kart Kingdom, (But was included in PBS Kids already) she made a comment that she wished she could play Kart Kingdom. Several replies were commented, and it gave Clawheart88 the courage to ask her mom to download Kart Kingdom. She started doing blog, and playing, and found it very fun. She saw a lot of people start clubs, and started one of her own, called the "Warrior Cats Fan Club," then renamed "KartClan" and finally they decided the permanent name would be "ClawClan." She then had a lot of people come join her club, and started getting popular. A little later, her friend, TIGERSTAR, was the first to call her "Clawstar", which eventually came to be her name in her club. She uses it when she ends a comment: ''Stay Catty, ''Clawstar'''' Unfortunately, she blogs lesser now, and her club is closed now, due to school, homework, and issues in real life. But she plans on putting it up again. Trivia *She loves Warrior Cats, and her favorite cat is Briarlight. *She is in a number of clubs *Her close friends are elks3000, TIGERSTAR, Mystic44, cowgirllily, and many more users (She is very friendly) *She has a number of accounts, including SingingSmh, readrach8, RachelS2807, Clawstar, Clawstar88, InezGirl, and ReporterRose. She first joined PBS KIDS as SingingSmh, which is now hacked *She hates hackers, ever since her classmate hacked her friend *She plays other games like ROBLOX, Prodigy, PBS KIDS games, and Khan Academy *She also does computer lessons from i-Ready, which is her least favorite game/lesson website *She has multiple accounts because she had a account before, when she was younger, and was hacked, possibly by LAHM, but this is unknown. It is a slim chance it was LAHM. Clawheart88 always thought her classmate did this to her, as her classmate was a hacker *Her account on wikia is Clawstar88, which was blocked for four years (on this wiki) because of being underaged From Clawheart88 Hey everybody! I am a ultra warrior cats fan, Narnia fan, and Pókemon fan. I love writing stories, and I love being funny! I am tougher than the sweet little girl you see in me. I see myself as a cute kitten in the inside, but deep down I am a lioness. Just ask questions in the comment section below if you have any questions for me! Or just leave a message on my message wall. Hacking and Past Before, Clawheart88 was four years old when she made her first account. She doesnt exactly remember but thinks the account was called "SingingSmh." One year later, she couldn't get in her account. She thought she was hacked, and she didn't come back to PBS KIDS until two years later. She then created readrach8, and later on, created several more accounts, just to be safe from hackers. Two years later, she made a comment on the Kart Kingdom Blog. That was how she ended up in Kart Kingdom. Popularity Clawheart88 was popular, when she made a comment of wanting to play KK. Later on, she became more popular when she opened up her club, which now has 20 members but is closed down due to nobody joining and the activity going on. She became very popular when she got famous for being mention in K's blog post, Thank you, Clawheart88! She now remains popular with her KK friends Clubs Clawheart88 owned several clubs but cancelled all of them because she couldn't take care of all of them. She owned one club, ClawClan, but cancelled that one too because everybody forgot about it. Friends She is friends with several users, and has the sneaking suspicion that Angelia41 is really her best friend in real life, Angelia. Her first friends were TIGERSTAR, Elks3000, Marin9, and Mystic44. Most of them are gone now and don't blog as much. Likes and Dislikes She likes Warriors. Obviously. She loves Blixemi who makes fan-made warrior cat songs. She loves reading books. She has 6 shelves of them. She also likes to cook. She loves Narnia. She likes everything. Except... Mean people, hackers, and... a lot more users like that. Where She Lives Clawheart88 lives in the United States like most users. She is half-Hawaiian, half-Filipino, and half-American. She knows how to speak two languages. She is learning how to speak Hawaiian. One Side of The Moon/Moonlight/Luna/Moon/Star Nightmare These are animations/episodes/music videos that Clawheart88 plans to make in the future. One Side of The Moon Clawheart88 plans to make One Side of The Moon a MLP animation/music video. Moonlight Moonlight will include "Luna" from Let's go Luna. Luna Luna will introduce a Spanish show of Moon. Moon Moon will show Princess Luna from MLP on how she gets her cutie mark. Star Nightmare Star Nightmare will tell a tale of her friend Starthecat. Activeness Clawheart88 mostly likes to draw, write, and read, and doesn't really go on Kart Kingdom anymore. She also used to be very active on blog, but hardly comes and comments anymore. Gallery IMG 0026.png Clawheart88 face.png Category:Users Category:Popular Users Category:Friendly Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Users hacked by LAHM Category:Kart Kingdom Category:Popular blog users Category:Very popular female users Category:Popular female users Category:KK Users Category:Kart Kingdom Users Category:Happy Users